fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion: Shadow Side
Luigi's Mansion: Shadow Side, also known as Luigi's Mansion 3 in PAL Regions, is a Nintendo Switch game, and the sequel to Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. This is the fourth game to feature Luigi as the main character, with Mario taking a supporting role (the first three being Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.) The game is set for release on September 31, 2019. Plot Prologue: The Invitation Dear Luigi, I've invented something amazing! I need you to come to the Gloomy Manor to help me test it. Oh, and bring a couple of friends. I might need a bit more help. Signed, Professor E. Gadd One dark and stormy night, Luigi recieves a letter from Professor E. Gadd, asking him to come to his Lab to help test a new invention. And so, Luigi, along with Daisy and Toad, go to Evershade Valley. Waluigi, jealous that they get to see something cool and he doesn't, invites himself along. Upon arriving in the Gloomy Manor, Luigi can't help but think that something is off. Professor E. Gadd is nowhere in sight, the ghosts that usually inhabit the mansion are strangely absent, and, worst of all, Luigi feels like something...or someone...is watching his every move. The player then gets to control Luigi for the first time, guiding him through the mansion to the Lab, where the four find a blue, rectangular portal floating above a metal frame. Luigi picks up a blueprint for the machine and examines it. Daisy wonders aloud what it is, then reaches out to touch it. Suddenly, King Boo appears, knocking all four of them into the portal. While inside the portal, Luigi finds a strange Poltergust model, using it to blast a hole in the walls of the portal and escape. Chapter 1: The Portal Luigi exits the portal high in the skies above Thwomp Volcano, where he crashes through the roof of a young Professor E. Gadd's lab. The Professor, who tells Luigi to call him "Elvin," is in the middle of packing up his supplies and moving to Boo Woods. Luigi realizes that the strange portal sent him to the past, when E. Gadd was just about to move to a laboratory on the edge of Boo Woods. Elvin notices the Poltergust, noting that it looks like his handiwork, and asking Luigi where he got it. Luigi gives Elvin the blueprint he picked up earlier, and shows it to him. Elvin reads that the device is called the Space-Time Channeler, or STC, and that its purpose is to create portals through Space and Time to deposit the user wherever they want to go. Elvin notices a glitch in the design that could possibly open a portal to another dimension, and tells Luigi that he will start building a modified version right away. That is, if Luigi can fetch a few parts for him. Luigi goes to the Thwomp Volcano Underground, which is infested with ghosts. Elvin guides Luigi on the use of the Poltergust as Luigi fetches 3 Dawn Ores and a Suspicious Gear. Luigi comes back to discover that Elvin implemented a Trans-Dimensional Tracker in his own body so that they can find the location of his future self. Upon activating it, it points to an odd mansion in the Paranormal Dimension. Luigi decides to use the STC to go to the mansion, with Elvin staying behind as mission control. While in the Mansion, Luigi finds a portrait of Polterpup. Elvin tells Luigi to find the Paranormal Radiator, which reveals ghosts and pulls things out of portraits. After finding a key in a drawer, Luigi enters the East Hall, where he is attacked by drawers and a bookshelf. The player must dodge these and reach the end of the hall, where they enter the Lab. Inside the Lab, Luigi grabs the Radiator and fends off some Shadies that ambush him. Elvin tells Luigi to use the radiator on the bookshelf, revealing a Rumbler. After Luigi defeats the Rumbler and frees Polterpup, Luigi and Polterpup go back to Elvin's Lab. Intermission Waluigi wakes up just before he is put into a portrait by the Boos, and manages to run away, hiding in a nearby Bathroom. The player then gets to control Waluigi in a stealth-based mission where he moves through the kitchen of the Mansion, finding a key to unlock a basement. The segment ends there. TO BE CONTINUED